If We Are a Match
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: AU Teresa wanders into a fancy fashion boutique on a whim after looking at the window displays. Okay, so there's no way she could afford anything in this place and really, the stuff was maybe not her style but it was the only way she could check out the shop clerk without looking like a total loser, right?


Teresa stifled a yawn as she shifted in her seat during the speaker talk for potential students thinking of attending, well, whatever this university was called. She glanced over at her brother Thomas, who was busy taking notes in his Steno notepad. He was a huge fan of this speaker and it was pretty likely that he would be picking this school over all the others after hearing this guy talk about his time here. She bit her lip as she glanced over at their youngest brother Chuck and saw that he had fallen asleep. Typical – he was only 12 so college was far from being on his mind.

The speaker concluded his talk and Thomas stood up to applaud him. Teresa clapped lightly for the speaker and nudged Chuck so he was awake. Chuck blinked as he straightened up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Thomas glanced over at his younger brother and he shook his head.

"Remind me to leave you at home for the next few visits," Thomas grumbled as they sat down.

"Believe me, I would rather sleep in and just worry about high school next year," Chuck said as he leaned towards Thomas. "It's too early for me to think about this klunk!"

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Teresa throwing him a look.

"Sorry Tom but I'm with Chuck on this one," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Seeing Thomas's reaction to her first comment, she quickly added, "But personally I don't mind seeing all these schools, especially since I might consider some of them once I'm done with junior college."

Thomas looked at both of them before running a hand across his face. Teresa bit her lip as she leaned back in her seat. Chuck muttered that he wanted some fresh air and he excused himself from the row and headed for the exit. Teresa checked her watch and noted that the program called out a tour next of the school.

"You wanna do that or did you want to check out the Biochem department facilities?" she asked as they stood up from their seats.

Thomas shot her a small smile and said that he wanted to take the campus tour. He made a beeline for the area where the tours met and he groaned when he remembered that Chuck had left. Teresa placed a hand on his shoulder and told him that Chuck would be fine on his own.

"He's got his cell – I made sure of that before we left this morning," Teresa said.

* * *

"Over here is our student coffee shop in partnership with our sister city in Africa," the tour guide said as he gestured to the building on the corner that was packed with students. "All of the products in the shop are grown Fair Trade and organic and the proceeds from certain coffees, teas, and merchandise go towards helping build clean water resources in our sister city."

"Mmm coffee sounds wonderful right now," Teresa muttered to herself as they wandered past the shop. She craned her neck to see how long the line was. It snaked around three times in the shop and she pursed her lips. Definitely not worth waiting for right now…

"Here is the Biochem department building," the guide continued, "In just a moment, I'll be taking you inside one of our research labs that students get to work in for classes, personal research, and in some cases where well-known scientists come and work on their research."

Thomas perked up at that comment and nudged Teresa, his eyes shining at those words. Teresa smiled and shook her head as they followed the guide into the building and down a long narrow hallway. The guide greeted one of the professors passing them before opening a set of double doors to the nearby lab.

"Un-shucking-believable," Thomas breathed as he looked around the lab. "Can you imagine what kinds of things go on in a place like this?"

Teresa shook her head no as she looked around the lab, which had several lab tables with ample microscopes, Bunsen burners, chemicals stacked neatly behind locked cabinets, and state of the art digital projection screens for presentations and reports. She wasn't much of a science buff like her brother but this was a pretty impressive classroom for a university.

Thomas came up beside his sister and leaned towards her as the group began to move onto the next room. "Hey Resa, I appreciate you coming with me and trying to be supportive," he said.

"Absolutely," Teresa said. She pointed to the last person in the group and murmured, "We should probably catch up to them before we get lost in here."

Thomas caught her by the shoulder and continued, "But, you don't have to stay with me for these things – as a matter of fact, go ahead and explore the town if you like."

Teresa frowned as she gave him a fixed stare with her bright blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

Thomas nodded as they began heading through the double doors of the lab. "Positive – I know I want to try to talk to some of the professors about the curriculum and the potential to work alongside some established scientists while I'm here. Besides, didn't you say something about wanting coffee?"

Teresa blushed and mumbled that she was just making a comment. Thomas shot her a small smile and helped her find the exit to the Biochem building. "I'll probably be a while, but I'll text you once I wrap things up. I'll let you know if I run into Chuck after this."

"Same," Teresa said as she bid her brother goodbye.

* * *

Teresa took a deep breath of the salty, slightly crisp air as she walked down the street and she sighed. The school Thomas was looking at was in a really nice part of town – no doubt about it. She wasted no time before grabbing a cup of coffee in town, which thankfully had a shorter line than the place on campus. She took a sip from her cup and glanced into the shop windows as she walked by.

She wandered into an art supply store and browsed the aisles filled with various paints, pencils, paper and sketchbooks, and other miscellaneous items before leaving to check out another shop across the street. She wandered past a bakery and made a mental note to come back to check out a delicious-looking sandwich and soup combo that they were offering around noon. She took a long sip from her cup as she neared a large building near the marina.

_Probably just an office for the marina or some real estate office_, Teresa thought as she neared it. But instead of seeing listings for beachside homes or a desk with uniformed officers inside, she saw that the window had three mannequins dressed in the latest fashions from high–end designers. One was dressed in a Bohemian inspired number with lots of fringe and mixed floral and geometric prints, the second was dressed in a 90s grunge look with short leather boots, leather jacket, and a faux vintage-print t-shirt, and the third was in a sleek jumpsuit that was fitted at the waist with a palazzo pant leg and heeled sandals. As Teresa studied the looks on the mannequins, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see a young woman about 19 or 20 pulling down the hat on the second mannequin.

The young woman looked at Teresa and smiled at her, followed by a quick wave before she set the mannequin upright and left with the hat, rounding the corner inside the shop. Teresa tossed her empty coffee cup into a nearby trashcan and she fished out some mints from her purse, popping two into her mouth before putting the tin away. She glanced over at the store's grand entryway, which had two wide glass doors with polished chrome handles and made up her mind to go in.

_I'm just gonna look_, Teresa told herself as she entered. _Probably wouldn't be able to buy anything in here unless Mom won the lottery and after I paid off school fees once I transferred. _

Teresa passed a rack of exotic looking coats with furs on them and she wandered over to the back of the store, which was made solely of glass with steel supports that looked out over the marina with beautiful crystal blue waters.

"Hi welcome!" a voice from behind her said.

Teresa turned and saw it was the young woman who had smiled and waved at her from the window. She walked over to Teresa and gestured to the back room behind the desk.

"Can I get you anything to drink? A sparkling water? Espresso? Maybe a glass of wine?" the young woman asked her.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine for now," Teresa said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Saw the great displays and thought it would fun to check this place out. The view's breathtaking – it must be wonderful to come in and see this gorgeous view every day."

"Definitely," the young woman said with a smile. "Are you visiting or did you just move to the area?"

Teresa nodded in the direction of the school. "My brother got accepted to the university here and he dragged all of us along to check out the campus. Well, actually he said I was free to wander while he looks around to see if this is where he wants to go for the next four years."

"That's great! Congrats to him – it's not easy to get in," the young woman said. "Well my name's Brenda – let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Thanks Brenda," Teresa said before she walked over to a rack of leather jackets. She looked through them and hid her surprised reaction when she saw the prices on them. $3000 for a leather jacket? Yeah she'd have to pass on that.

"We have our winter clearance sale going on right now," Brenda spoke up from the counter. "Everything on that rack is at least 40–80% off – lots of great things there if you like a good bargain."

"Thanks, I'll have to take a look," Teresa said as she moved away from the rack of leather jackets.

Brenda leaned over the desk and watched as Teresa walked to the sale racks. "I don't think I got your name."

"Teresa," Teresa replied as she looked up from checking out the accessories table.

"Well let me know if I can help in any way Teresa," Brenda replied. She turned her attention to another customer who had brought up a thick stack of items, including one of those pricey fur coats.

_Sure must be nice having that much money_, Teresa thought as she turned her attention back to the sale racks. She rifled through them and studied a dark blue dress that was made of a beautiful silk chiffon with a dip dyed blue to black ombre bottom. She checked the price on the dress and chewed her lip. Yes it was better than paying $1000 full price for this thing but it still seemed pretty expensive to pay $400 on this piece. But a voice inside her head said that she should just try it on for the hell of it.

_It's not like you have to buy it_, she thought as she browsed past some crop tops and leggings. Her fingers brushed across a silky corset top with matching tap shorts and she saw that it was marked down 80%. She added that to the pile in her arms before picking up a few inexpensive t-shirts to try on.

"Found something?" Brenda asked as she walked over to Teresa.

Teresa nodded as she handed over the pile to Brenda. "Could I try these on right now?"

"Absolutely," Brenda said as she pulled the key to the changing rooms from her pocket. She guided Teresa to the far left of the store where the dressing rooms were and she unlocked one for her, putting the dress and set on a hook and the t-shirts on a table near the plushy chair in the corner of the room.

"Let me know if you need anything else," Brenda said as she headed out.

Teresa thanked her as she pulled the door closed and locked it before changing into the dress. She smoothed it out and studied herself in it. It was a little big on her and maybe a little too long for her taste, but still quite pretty. Probably not something she'd buy, but it was fun trying it on. She slipped it off and hung it back on its hanger before putting on the corset top and shorts. She slid the straps over her shoulders and zipped the zipper up in the back. She nearly tripped over her feet when she put on the tap shorts but she caught herself and regained her balance before pulling them up to her hips.

"Everything going okay in there?" Brenda called out from the other side of the room.

"Yeah! Just tripped but I'm fine," Teresa said as she stared at herself in the mirror. The top was her favorite part of this look – it hugged her body in all the right places and she thought it was kind of pretty.

_But when would I wear something like this?_ she thought as she peeled it off her body. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment and even if she was, she wasn't really the type to buy sexy lingerie for someone.

She hung the set up on the hanger before putting her own jeans back on to try with the shirts. She liked one of the vintage band shirts and a burnout tank, which were both good prices and things she'd wear often. She folded them up neatly before changing back into her own blouse and ankle boots complete with her mom's old moto jacket.

"How'd those work out?" Brenda asked when Teresa emerged from the dressing room.

Teresa held up the two t-shirts and she handed back the dress and lingerie set. "Looks like it will just be these two for now," she replied. "The dress was nice but too big and the set was really pretty but I really have no excuse or reason to wear it."

Brenda took the dress and studied the lingerie set. She handed back the set and said, "Humor me, I'd like to see it on you if that's okay."

"Oh, um okay then," Teresa said as she took the set back and headed into the dressing room. Her heart beat a little faster as she closed the door behind her and began stripping her clothes off again.

_She's probably just trying to make a sale_, Teresa thought as she tossed her clothes into a pile on the chair in the corner. She swallowed hard as the thought of Brenda's tilted head, glimmer in her eyes, and slight smirk on her lips lingered in her mind. She was probably imagining it but it kinda seemed like…nah she was reading too far into all of this. She slipped the shoulder straps up onto her shoulders and reached for the zipper. The zipper went up a few centimeters before it got hung up in the back and Teresa gritted her teeth as she felt her arm cramping trying to tug the zipper up.

"You need help with the zipper?" Brenda asked as she knocked softly on the door.

"You read my mind," Teresa called out over her shoulder.

Brenda opened the door with her key and closed the door behind her as she slid the chain for the key around her wrist. She studied the mess in the back and undid the zipper, gently freeing the teeth from the tiny sliver of fabric that had gotten caught in the teeth. Teresa clung to the front of the top as Brenda realigned the pull with the other side of the zipper and zipped it up with ease.

Brenda walked around Teresa and hiked the shoulder straps higher, studying the look thoughtfully with a careful eye.

"How's that feel?" Brenda asked her as she stepped back.

Teresa moved her arms around and replied that everything felt good and secure. Brenda smiled as she scanned Teresa's slender form and she met her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd get this and hang onto it for the right moment," Brenda said as she straightened up. "This is a well-known brand and normally its ridiculously overpriced in my opinion but since this set is on sale for such a great price, I'd snap it up before it's gone. Plus it fits beautifully."

Teresa blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks…I mean I do like it and I really love the color and fit."

"I think you could get away with wearing it at night as a top with the right jacket on top and either a fitted long skirt or a pair of jeans with heels or boots," Brenda said as she studied her. "I'll be honest – I'm already jealous of the shank who'll get to see this on you one day."

_What if that shank's standing right in front of me, looking so damn perfect with her lips pursed in a pout?_ Teresa thought as she met Brenda's eyes. _Whoa - where the shuck did that come from?_

Brenda walked behind Teresa and helped Teresa out of the top. Teresa clung to the front of the top to keep her covered until Brenda left her alone in the dressing room. Her skin prickled as she tried to remember Brenda's warm, soft fingertips touching her lower back and shoulders when she helped Teresa get in and out of her top. She wondered what it would be like, having those slender soft fingertips trailing along her shoulders, back…

_Slim it shuckface, _Teresa told herself as she got dressed and rehung the set. _She's probably got someone_. She emerged from the room, carrying it out with her t-shirts to the register.

Brenda smiled as she accepted the small pile of items from Teresa and started removing the security tags. "I'm glad you're getting the set – trust me, it will come in handy." She winked at Teresa who laughed at that. Normally she wasn't this comfortable with someone she just met, but there was something about Brenda that put her at ease.

Brenda typed in the new retails after she scanned the items and read off the total to Teresa. "So looks like the damage wasn't too bad after all – managed to spend less than $100 on everything, which is very good for here I might say."

"Is that right?" Teresa frowned as she looked closely at the screen for her items.

Brenda held up her hands and shot Teresa a guilty look. "I may or may not have keyed in my employee discount in addition to the markdowns to help bring the price down. Just don't go telling my boss that, or else she'll have my hide for it."

"Deal," Teresa said as she handed over her debit card. "But you really didn't have to do that – it was really sweet of you."

Brenda swiped her card and handed it back to Teresa once she finished keying in her pin. She began to package up Teresa's items by wrapping them in tissue paper and sliding them into a bag. She tore the receipt off the register printer and stuck it in the bag with her items. She walked out from behind the counter and handed the bag to Teresa.

"Thanks," Teresa said as she accepted the bag from Brenda.

Brenda shrugged and leaned closer to Teresa to whisper in her ear. "Ah well, let's be honest, I was kinda hoping you'd come in here after I saw you standing outside the window. …Um look, I know I can kinda come off as a little forward, but I'd like to see you again. Maybe hang out sometime, if you're down.

Teresa opened her mouth to reply when she heard her phone make a dinging sound. She apologized as she pulled out her phone and unlocked it to read the text messages from her brothers.

**Thomas**

Almost done with the luncheon – will be ready to leave in 15 minutes or so.

_Sent 2:02 PM_

**Chuck**

Sorry I left – tell Thomas that I didn't mean to fall asleep during his speaker presentation deal. I'm hanging in the gym watching the basketball team practice – come find me when you're done.

_Sent 1:49 PM _

"Your brother?" Brenda asked as she watched Teresa type her replies.

"Actually, I have more than one," Teresa said as she winced. "The other one's in middle school – almost high school. He got bored during the presentation for the potential students and fell asleep through the lecture. He kind of wandered off before I came here but it looks like he found something to keep him occupied."

Brenda chuckled as she tried to picture that. "Must have been a real snoozefest if he fell asleep."

Teresa shook her head and sighed. "No he's just lazy, that's all. But um, yeah! I'd be open to hanging out."

"Great! Would you wanna do something like coffee or dinner this coming week?" Brenda asked as she leaned against the counter.

Teresa checked her calendar app and she paused as she checked Friday. "I'm free Friday – how about we stay in, watch a movie or two, maybe try to make real hot cocoa instead of the stupid powdered variety."

"Clothing optional?" Brenda joked with a wink. "Kidding! Unless you want to then, I can fly with that."

"Well your call," Teresa replied with a smirk. She lifted her bag and said, "I've got my outfit planned already."

"Guess I better dress to impress then," Brenda said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She reached behind her and tore a sheet off the mailing list notepad. She hunched over the counter and scribbled something on the sheet before handing it over to Teresa.

"I'll be waiting until then," Brenda said as she looked back at Teresa. "Feel free to message or call whenever though – it's been fun chatting with you and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

"Same here," Teresa replied. "See you Friday then!" She walked through the doors and looked both ways before crossing the street.

* * *

**Teresa**

I'm on my way back from town – will meet you at the car. I'll grab Chuck – he says he's sorry for sleeping during your speaker's presentation.

_Sent 2:17 PM_

**Thomas**

Sounds good. Tell Chuck that it's fine. So what did you do?

_Sent 2:18 PM_

**Teresa**

Got coffee in town and wandered into a boutique. Found a few things on sale and met a really sweet sales clerk. We're gonna hang out next Friday so…

_Sent 2:19 PM_

**Thomas**

*eye roll* Make myself and Chuck scarce that night?

_Sent 2:20 PM_

**Teresa **

;) 3

_Sent 9:21 PM_

**Thomas**

Sheesh, this shank must have really made an impression on you if you're making plans right away. I sense potential girlfriend material unless you're denying it.

_Sent 9:22 PM_

**Teresa**

It's early to tell but possibly. :)

_Sent 9:23 PM_


End file.
